fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystogan
Mystogan is a former S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is also the most mysterious member of Fairy Tail as he does not show himself too much. When he first appeared his relevance to the story was unknown. It has been recently revealed that his real name is in fact Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 11 Appearance Mystogan’s face looks exactly like Jellal Fernandes and therefore has dark eyes, blue hair and a tatoo on his right eye. Mystogan wears a black cloak and his entire body is mostly covered in bandages, he wears a black bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask to cover his bottom half of his face, although during the series his mask designs seem to change everytime. Apparently he is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Mystogan is a reclusive member of the guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 16 He doesn't want people to see his face so he could hide his identity, especially from Erza because his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 18 He seems to be very knowledgeable about the Edolas world as he instructed the Fairy Tail members to do specific tasks. Many of the guild members question who he really is as he is too mysterious. Wendy at one point stated that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusiveness, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it; he single-handedly takes down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions and directly confronts Laxus when Laxus attempts to forcibly take control of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 14 Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young, He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the anima rather than play the "villian".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 3 History The Prince of Edolas; Mystogan was once saved by Pantherlily when he was young.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 17 He came to Earth Land seven years ago. During his time on Earth Land, Mystogan found a young girl named Wendy Marvell whom he took in and took care of her as he traveled. Both of them wandered endlessly throughout their journey for almost 1 month though they never really have a main destination to go to. However, Mystogan sensed the presence of Anima and thought it would be unsafe for Wendy to go with him and decides to leave her in the care of Roubaul, the spirit of the Nirvit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 13-14 Soon after, Mystogan suppressed Anima and eventually joined Fairy Tail, though he remained distant and didn't talk with the other guild members quite much. It is uncertain how long he has been in the guild, though Gildarts and Makarov remark that Mystogan had grown up in the guild, the same with Erza, Gray and Natsu as all of them had joined Fairy Tail at quite a young age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 9 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Before entering the guild, Mystogan casts a sleep spell on the entire guild causing all the members except Makarov and Laxus who manage to stay awake. Mystogan then enters, takes a mission from the request board, and leaves quietly. As he leaves he undid the Sleeping Magic that he used and vanishes in a gust of wind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 6-9 Phantom Lord arc After Fairy Tail's retreat from battle, Cana Alberona tries to contact and track Mystogan through her Card Magic but fails.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-11 During the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, Mystogan meets up with Porlyusica and reveals that he managed to regather the master's Magical Power that gave him the strength to defeat Jose Porla, he also defeated all the Phantom Lord's sub-divisions by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 3-5 After Phantom Lord was beaten, he was seen in the shadows of a nearby street, listening to Makarov's encouraging speech to Lucy about the bonds in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 17-18 Fighting Festival arc During the massive battle Laxus demands for the position of master and has staged a battle between the Fairy Tail members, his Thunder God Tribe managed to defeat most of them except Erza, Natsu and Gajeel. However, Mystogan calmly walks into the town, adding one more number to the guild's hopes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 19-20 After the Thunder God Tribe members were defeated, Mystogan confronts Laxus asking him to stop the Thunder Palace. He then gets into an argument about who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, him or Laxus, Mystogan says he doesn't care about such things though but he proposes Gildarts Clive (he also denies the idea that Erza is "weak"). Laxus provokes Mystogan by calling him "Another-" and Mystogan attack him before Laxus can finish but Laxus manages to deflect. He asks where Laxus found that out, but Laxus refuses to say until he was defeated. With this, he tells Laxus he's about to see Magic he's never seen before in their fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 13-19 The both of them fight, Mystogan using all of his Magic Staves and casting Skyscraper (also known as the Tower of Babel). At first, Laxus was amazed and quite frighten, saying he has never experience such Magic before. However, Laxus sees through his illusion and breaks through and the two Mages fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 2-12 As the two fight, Natsu and Erza suddenly arrive causing Mystogan to lower his guard. Seeing an opening, Laxus attacks Mystogan with his lightning that knocks off his mask. Mystogan's face is revealed to his guild mates. He looks exactly like Jellal. Erza was stunned and almost about to cry when she saw his face but Mystogan immediately denies being Jellal though he claims he knows him. Before departing, Mystogan apologizes to them, leaving the rest of the fight up to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 13-17 After Laxus' defeat, Mystogan is seen among the crowd with a new (little more revealing) mask watching Erza's performance on the Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 7-8 Edolas arc When Wendy joins Fairy Tail, Mystogan is seen looking down on her from the rafters and then quickly disappears in a gust of wind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 15 Later, he confronts Wendy and reveals himself to her, telling her that he is the Jellal that she met seven years ago, saying that he knew little of "this world", and allowed himself to be known to her as Jellal. He then falls to his knees, saying that his power alone cannot suppress a phenomenon known as the "Anima", and that he wants to at least save her before Magnolia disappears. When Wendy asks what this means for Fairy Tail, Mystogan simply tells her that they will all die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 12-20 Despite his warning, Mystogan sees Wendy run to her friends. He begs her to escape the city but she informs him that it is impossible since she is a member of Fairy Tail, shocking him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 2 Mystogan witnessed the destruction of Magnolia Town because of Anima, but was not sucked up like the rest of the town. He was also responsible for bringing Lucy and Gajeel to Edolas, as well as supplying them with 'X-Balls', a medicine that allows them to use their Magic in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 17 He was also the one who told Gajeel how to free the guild members from the lacrima just by using Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 13-14 During the whole time, Mystogan has been searching for a way to revert the Giant Lacrima back to Earth Land and back to normal. With the Lacrima pushed back, Mystogan made it just in time to send it back with Anima, while explaining to everyone that it will revert their companions back to normal and send them back to Earth Land. He then told Pantherlily that he was glad to have saved his homeland. Pantherlily thanks Mystogan, revealing that he is the Prince of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-18 Mystogan then battles his father, Faust in the Dorma Anim and intentionally loses in order to save Pantherlily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 11-13 After surrendering the battle to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, he recruits Pantherlily's help for "one last job".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 14-15 After reaching the room where Anima is produced, he reveals his plan to open reverse Anima in order to send all of the Magic in Edolas to Earth Land, leaving Pantherlily shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 18-19 He then carries out his plan, leaving the people of Edolas in distress. He tells Pantherlily that there has to be a villain and a hero and he is the villian. Mystogan tells Pantherlily to kill him, becoming the hero and the "King of the New World".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 15-19 Pantherlily refuses to kill him and instead offers to be the villain because they need to quell the chaos. Mystogan is convinced that Pantherlily has a happy life. They are interrupted somebody says three people are wreaking havoc and it turns out it's Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu claims to be the "Great Demon Lord Dragneel". Mystogan tells Natsu to stop but Natsu just challenges him to beat him while revealing him as the prince of Edolas. It turns out Nadi overheard their conversation and told them so they decided to be the "villain" instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 2-19 Mystogan ran to where Natsu was, and castes a sleeping spell. But with Anima, the spell quickly disappeared. Mystogan tried to convince Natsu that his plan won't work, but instead received a punch by Natsu. When Mystogan landed a blow on Natsu, the crowd quickly cheered for Mystogan. Natsu then began to tell him about the rules of leaving Fairy Tail as a part of the departing rituals, and with the final rule spoke, the both of them landed their final blow. Seeing their bodies begin to glow and float, Mystogan thought of a final farewell towards Pantherlily, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and the fellow members of Fairy Tail. Standing firm on the rubble, Mystogan declared that he has defeated the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel and they will live on even without Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 2-20 Magic and Abilities Mystogan's Magic Seal.JPG|Mystogan's Magic Seal All Mystogan's Staffs.jpg|Magic Staves Moster from Tower of Babel.jpg|Skyscraper Sacred Song.jpg|Sacred Song Mirror water.jpg|Mirror Water [[Holder Magic|'Holder Magic User']]: Mystogan, like the rest of the people in Edolas, does not actually have innate Magical abilities. Instead he uses Magic Staves that allow him to use Magic abilities similar to an incredibly powerful Mage, something that granted him the S-Class rank. *'Air Magic': Mystogan by turning his body into air was able to teleport to another location. Normally, he cannot cast a spell without his Magical staves, but he did some hand signs to do his air body transformation. *'Sleep Magic': With the aid of his staves, Mystogan was capable of casting an extremely powerful Sleep spell, capable of putting to sleep the entirety of Fairy Tail, even the likes of Natsu, Erza and Mirajane, with only Makarov and Laxus managing to remain awake. *'Skyscraper': Mystogan first plants his five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 3-7 *'Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song': Mytogan creates several Magic circles covered in runes under his enemy that release a concentrated beam of Magical energy that damages the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 8-10 *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water': Mystogan uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect Magic back to the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 11-12 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mystogan demonstrates considerable physical combat skills, allowing him to fight Natsu on relatively equal, if not greater, terms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 6-9 Enhanced Durability Mystogan demonstrates great endurance as he was hit by Laxus' lightning with no visible damage. He also took a blast from the Dorma Anim and had no visible damage or injury. Equipment Magic Staves: Mystogan uses five staves which can be used to fight on the same level of very powerful S-Class Mages like Laxus. X-Balls: Mystogan gave Gajeel some x-balls that allows him to use Magic in Edolas. Bird: In Edolas, Mystogan was seen mounting an unnamed Bird (most likely his own).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 15 Appearances in Other Media Mystogan is a playable character in the first Fairy Tail video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Major Battle *Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar *Mystogan vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) *Mystogan vs. The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help